


A story of idiots, demons and virgins

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, College, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Demonic Possession, Demons, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, KaiSoo - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Sexy, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Virginity, exoau, exosmut, kaisooau, kaisoosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends who decides to summon a demon just for fun, a few days before Halloween. The idiots will really summon a demon, a real one, and demons always want something in return, this one wants the life of the virgin of the group. The boys think to be safe because they know that none of them is virgin, but one of them has a secret. But this virgin boy won't have to worry, since he has a really good friend, who will save him and help him in a lot of ways.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short kaisoo that i wrote for halloween and i originally posted on asianfanfics.  
> Please remember that english is not my first language.   
> Enjoy it ;)

“ I don’t think it’s a good idea” Sehun exclaimed

“ are you kidding me Sehun? It was your idea!” said Jongin

“ yes, but I was just joking, I wasn’t serious, that is Jongdae’s fault!”

“ hey, you all agreed, I’m not forcing anyone here!”

“ me and Minseok don’t agree, actually we voted no to do this shit, but you decided that the majority won so here we are” said Kyungsoo.

Yes, there they were, in the university’s basement.

That semester they all had started Latin lessons and one day, just as a joke, their professor, while Chanyeol was reading a Latin poem out loud with the wrong pronunciation, said: “ be careful with Latin, just one wrong word and you could summon a demon!”.

That afternoon a very bored Sehun and a very bored Jongdae, made some researches about all the story latin-demon- summoning, just out of curiosity. After hours doing, as Kyungsoo called them, “useless researches and a waste of time”, they found a website with some poems to actually summon demons, they also read the comments and it seemed that they worked.

“ you can’t believe to those comments! Those are just fanatic people!” said Junmyeon

“ of course we don’t believe in them, we are not stupid, but, well, if we don’t believe it, why don’t we try it? I mean Halloween is very soon, it could be funny” said Jongdae

“ you and I have very different ways to have fun Jongdae, these are bullshit” Minseok exclaimed.

At the end they all voted, most of them were just curious and wanted to do something different so the major voted for yes.

After that Sehun said that they could use the university’s basement since no one went there, except for couples ( they discovered that actually Sehun was one of those boys who brought girls and boys there to make out) so they decided to go there.

“ do you have all the things?”Jongdae asked Sehun

“ of course, candles, the poems, knives…”

“ knives? Are you fucking crazy? Why would you need a knife?” Minseok asked worried.

“ relax, we won’t kill no one”

“ i can’t believe we’re here, doing this” said Kyungsoo

“ c’mon Kyungsoo, it will be funny” Jongin winked at him.

“ do you really think we will summon a demon?” asked Baekhyun

“ babe, I love you a lot, but no, those things aren’t real, don’t worry” Chanyeol kissed him.

“ ok, everything is ready” Sehun clapped his hands like a happy baby.

They were all sat on the floor, surrounded by candles.

“ I think that Kyungsoo should read it, he’s the best in reading Latin” said Jongdae, everyone nodded.

“ I didn’t even want to come here and I also have to read that thing?”

“ are you scared?”Jongin laughed

“ I don’t believe in that shit”

“ well then read it, I don’t see where Is the problem” Sehun smirked

“please Kyungsoo, just read, so then we can go home and never talk about this again“ Minseok begged him

“ fine, give me that paper”

“ this looks like something for kids and can I ask to you experts, do you even know what….demon are we going to summon?”

“ why? Are there different kind of demons?” asked Jongin

“ okay, I’ll just read it, I want to go home”.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure about what he was saying, he needed a dictionary to translate it, he just recognized some words, but he actually didn’t know what he was saying.

After a couple of minutes, he finished it.

Everyone was looking at him, then around.

“ so? “asked Jongin

“ what? What did you expect? A real demon?” asked Minseok

“ okay, are you guys happy? Can we leave now? I don’t want to be here when some couple arrives to have sex” said Junmyeon

“ I thought it was funnier” Jongdae felt dissapointed

“ what did you want to happen? “ Kyungsoo laughed.

“ I have no idea, actually”.

They all stood up, ready to leave when they all noticed a bad smell.

“ did someone shit in their pants?” asked Jongdae

“ no, this is….this smells like sulfur” said Kyungsoo

“ how do you know its smells?” asked Sehun

“ science lessons, anyway I have no idea from where it comes, but we better go”

“ where do you think you are going?” asked a very deep voice. Chanyeol spoke, but that wasn’t Chanyeol’s voice.

“ Chanyeol? What are you doing? This is not funny, what are you? 5 years old?” asked Baekhyun

“ actually sweetie I’m 400 years old, and my name is not Chanyeol” answered Chanyeol.

“ did you tell him to do his?” Junmyeon asked Jongdae

“ ehm no, Chanyeol? Really, stop it”

“ are all humans that stupid? I’m not Chanyeol, don’t you believe me?”

“ of curse we don’t believe you!” Jongin raised his voice.

Chanyeol, smirked. Right in front of them his eyes became completely black.

“ wow, are those contact lenses new? When did you buy them?” asked Baekhyun

“no Baekhyun, I don’t think those are contact lenses” said scared Junmyeon

Then Chanyeol, or that thing that looked like Chanyeol, began to fly, his feet weren’t touching the floor anymore.

Then they heard a loud boom.

Sehun fainted.

“Sehun? Shit, Sehun? This is all your fault and now you faint? Great!” said Kyungsoo.

“ are you really a demon?” asked Jongin to Chanyeol.

“ of course he’s not, demons don’t exist!” said Jongdae

“ Jongdae, have you seen his eyes? And did you notice he’s flying? And that voice?” said shivering Minseok

“ well, there must be an explanation”

“ sorry Jongdae, but I’m a demon. You called me and I came. “

“ but we didn’t want to call you, we thought it was a joke” said Jongin

“ humans ,you never learn, calling a demon is not a joke. You don’t even know who you have summoned, and are you crazy to summon a demon when the night of Samhain is so near?”

“ Samhain?” asked Junmyeon

“ Halloween, that is the Celtic name for Halloween” said Kyungsoo

“ well at least some of you are not that stupid” exclaimed the demon

“ what do you want?” asked Minseok

“ a life”

“ please guys, tell me that he didn’t say a life” said Jongdae.

“ you heard me well Kim Jongdae”

“ you know my name?”

“ I know everything about all of you, for example I know that this morning this body that I’m possessing received a sexual service from that little boy” said the demon pointing at Baekhyun

“ they are together, that is too easy to guess, it’s pretty obvious” said Jongin

“ this morning Kim Jongin ,before leaving you room, you jerked off watching a gay porn, am I right?”

“ how? How can you know that?”

“ is he telling the truth Jongin?” asked Minseok.

“ do you masturbate watching gay porn?” asked Baekhyun

“ guys, it’s not the time to talk about which porn Jongin watches when he masturbates! “said Kyungsoo

“ Kyungsoo is right, we have a huge problem here, we have a fucking demon here!” said Minseok.

“ will you ever leave Chanyeol’s body?” asked Jongin

“ of course, I can’t stand to stay on earth, you all stink, but you summoned me and this has a price, especially in this time of the year, I needed your friend to talk with you and to say this: before the day of Samhain will end I will take the life of the virgin one”

Jongdae laughed: “ virgin? Sorry Mr. demon, no one is virgin here”

“ you’re wrong Kim Jongdae, there is one virgin”

“ guys? “ asked Jongdae

“ he’s lying” said Jongin.

“ you can believe me or not, but when one of you will disappear you will know that is true”

“ and we can’t do anything to avoid it? “asked Kyungsoo

“ no, you owe me a life, the virgin of the group who summoned me has to be the sacrifice”

“ but if there is no virgin?” asked Jongin

“ well in that case I will go back to my world and leave you alone, forever, but trust me Kim Jongin, one of you is virgin, and he knows it”

As soon as the demon said those words Chanyeol collapsed.

Luckily Sehun woke up, so they had just Chanyeol, that with his long body weighted like two persons, to carry out of the basement. They all went to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment, that was the nearest to the university.

“ he’s waking up!” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun when Chanyeol opened his eyes.

“ Chanyeol? Are you okay?”

“ Chanyeol are you Chanyeol?” asked Jongin.

“ what kind of question is that? Why am I here? What happened?” he asked confused.

They all told him what happened and Sehun fainted again.

“ holy fuck, I was possessed by a demon”

“ yes, you were sexy” said Baekhyun

“ okay, no, please, don’t say other things , guys, we have a serious problem here!” said Minseok

“ it can’t be real” exclaimed Jongin

“ guys, why are we so afraid? It’s obvious that the demon was wrong, none of us is a virgin!” said Jongdae

“ are you sure?” asked Junmyeon

“ of course, come on. Junmyeon you and Sehun fucked, probably you still fuck, well Baekhyun and Chanyeol we all know, Minseok we caught you once with that blonde girl and you caught me with her friend, Jongin fucked the sister of that Chinese guy who came here last summer, what was his name? Yixing, yes, he caught them so we know it happened and Kyungsoo well, Jongin found him naked on his bed with that girl, so. “

“ Jongdae is right, probably the demon just wanted to test us and scare us” said Jongin.

“ of course, I mean, yes, I didn’t expect to really summon a demon, I still have to understand what we saw, probably I’ll get drunk this evening as soon as I will realize that we actually summoned a demon and Chanyeol was possessed by him, but hey, don’t worry guys, our dicks saved us”.

They had dinner there and then they all left, leaving the owners of the apartment alone.

“ Kyungsoo? Can you sleep?”

“ no, you?”

“ me too, I still can’t believe it, demons, I can’t imagine what the hell there is out there,”

“ me too, the world became more scary now”

“ I agree. But at the end Jongdae was right, that demon, that thing, just wanted to scare us, we’re safe”

“ because none of us is virgin”

“ exactly. Come on, let’s try to sleep or we will fell asleep in class tomorrow”.

“ but I’m a virgin” thought Kyungsoo before falling asleep, a sleep full of demons.


	2. Chapter two

“ Kyungsoo? Wake up, you’re late!”

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes he saw Jongin sat beside him, on his bed.

“ what?”

“ your alarm went on 30 minutes ago, I wanted to wake you up for breakfast but you were sleeping so well, do you feel okay?”

“ I’m just tired”

“ nightmares?”

Kyungsoo nodded. He couldn’t sleep and the few hours he slept he dreamt of demons killing him, because he was a virgin.

“ you don’t have to worry Kyungsoo, I mean yes what we lived yesterday was horrible, but we’re safe, remember”

“ yes, I know, anyway I don’t feel to go to lesson today”

“ sure, don’t worry, stay here and sleep, see you this afternoon”.

That day seems to have no end to Kyungsoo. Every sound he heard made his heart go faster, he was so scared.

The demon said that before the end of Halloween day the virgin of the group would die. How? By accident? Was he playing and avoiding death as in those movies, Final destination? Or the demon himself would appear and kill him? Maybe it is still in Chanyeol’s body?

He started to laugh. He would have never thought that he would die like that, because he was a virgin and because his friends summoned a demon.

He never told his friends he was virgin, not because he was ashamed of it, but because after Jongin found him in bed with a girl, both naked, they obviously all thought that he had sex. Bu he didn’t do it. He was ashamed of what actually happened that time.

He remembered that night very well. They all went to a party where Kyungsoo met that girl, she was very beautiful and also funny, they talked a lot all the night, then danced together, at the end of the party they found themselves kissing on Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo did have other girls, that wasn’t his first kiss, but he was still a virgin, he felt ready and horny that time. So after few more kisses they were naked and she was jerking him off. Everything was great, except for one thing: his dick.

He was so confused, and that girl too. He was horny, he liked her, he also liked the feeling of her hands on him, but apparently his dick didn’t agree with him. He couldn’t get hard. He remembered that she tried also to take care of him with her mouth, they still wanted to try to have sex, but it didn’t work.

He felt grateful to that girl, she didn’t say anything, she was very comprehensive, she didn’t make fun of him, she also told him that if he wanted to talk she was there. But Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, because he couldn’t understand what was wrong with him.

“ is there someone you like?” she asked.

“ no, I don’t think so”

“ so you are not sure”

“ there is…there is a person, that well, I like, but it’s just a fraternal love”

“ you don’t sound sure. Maybe it’s that. Even if you don’t want to admit it to yourself you’re in love with her, or maybe him, I don’t judge, and that stopped your..well your dick.”

Was she right? Was he gay? Because that person he cared a lot well, was a guy. Maybe he was bisexual.

But after that day he didn’t think about all that story anymore, it was too confusing.

He and the girl just fell asleep on the bed, still naked till the morning after, when Jongin found them like that. He, and the others, when Jongin told them what he saw, thought of course that he had sex with that girl.

He heard a sound at the door.

“ Jongin? Jongin is that you?”

No one answered.

He began to shiver. Maybe the moment was arrived; he was going to be dead soon.

“ Jongin?”

Nothing, just another sound.

“ okay you fucking demon, stop playing, do what you have to do!” he screamed.

“ demon? I mean girls called me like that in bed but I’m just Jongdae”.

Fortunately it wasn’t a demon, just his friend Jongdae.

“ why did you not answer?” asked Kyungsoo still with his heart beating very fast.

“ sorry I was listening to music, I just turned it off when I heard you talking about demons” he said laughing.

“ you scared me!”

“ come on Kyungsoo, there is nothing to be scared of!”

“ why are you here? Where is Jongin?”

“ he’s coming, I just came to see how you feel, he told that you didn’t feel well”

“ yes, I’m better, thank you”

“ so are you coming with us this evening?”

“ where?”

“ here, at your place”

“ this thing that you organize things at my place without telling me has to stop”

“actually it was Jongin’s idea. He thought that you need some fun and distraction after what happened yesterday, but maybe you didn’t feel well enough to go out, so we come here for dinner”.

Great. So if the demon decided to kill him that evening his friends would have seen all and also discovered that he was virgin.

“ ehm Chanyeol, could you stop shacking that knife in your hand while you talk?” asked Kyungsoo while they were all having dinner together.

They all watched him curiously.

“ what? Do you think he is still possessed?” asked laughing Minseok

“ well yesterday night he was really possessed in bed tho” Baekhyun smirked

“ Baekhyun you know that we can live without info about your sexual life?” Jongin laughed.

Kyungsoo was happy to have his friends there, but he couldn’t really enjoy the evening. He felt like he was going to die very soon.

So he found a nice idea to drink, a lot.

“ Kyungsoo, easy, you’re not used to drink that much!” said Junmyeon.

“ leave him Junmyeon , it seems like he needs it and he’s already at home, even if he collapses” said Sehun.

They spent the evening making fun of Sehun who had fainted not once, but twice the day before, then talking about Chanyeol’s possession and other stuff, but Kyungsoo was too busy to hear that.

“ Kyungsoo, you’re too drunk, go to bed, I’ll clean up here” said Jongin when everyone left.

“ are you going to sleep with your clothes on?” asked Jongin entering the room.

“ yes, I just want to sleep now, you know, it’s funny, maybe that was the last time I saw you guys”

“ Kyungsoo, what the hell are you saying? You drank too much” Jongin snorted.

“ no Jongin, I’m serious, the demon said that he will come for me before the end of Halloween and he will kill me, so maybe even now, these could be my last words”

“ Kyungsoo you’re funny when you’re drunk. Probably you don’t remember that the demon said the he will take the life of the virgin of the group, but you are not”

Kyungsoo laughed, so laud that he scared Jongin.

“ but I’m virgin Jongin!” he said before falling asleep.

“ Kyungsoo? What? Kyungsoo you are not funny, Kyungsoo?” but the other was already sleeping deeply.


	3. The end

When Kyungsoo woke up his head was very heavy and then he remembered what he told Jongin the night before. He really wished to be dead.

“demon, if you can hear me, this is the right moment to take me!”

Luckily Jongin was already out, but he had left a note for him on the table: I didn’t wake you up because you need to sleep, don’t worry about uni. I have lessons till late, but we need to talk.

Shit, so he remembered his words.

Well he was drunk, he could just say that those were the words of a drunk man, they did not make sense.

But he also was scared and wanted to share this secret with someone and Jongin was the perfect person, he was his best friend. If he had to die before that he wanted to tell everything to him.

He was more scared of telling the truth to Jongin then knowing that a demon wanted to kill him. And it was the day before Halloween.

What should he do? Call his family? Go to eat at his favorite restaurant? Spend the day with his friends?

His questions were interrupted by Jongin, who was entering the apartment.

“ hey”

“ hey, how was your day?”

“ boring, those lessons were too boring, yours?”

“ boring too. Did you eat?”

“ not yet, you?”

“ me neither, are noodles okay for you?”

The youger nodded.

“ I am going to take a shower” said Jongin after dinner.

Kyungsoo just went to lay down on his bed. Maybe Jongin forgot everything.

But when he saw him entering the room, with his hair still wet from the shower and he looked at him he knew that Jongin was ready to talk.

“ Kyungsoo, do you remember what you said to me yesterday, before falling asleep?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“ I need to know if you were just joking because you were drunk or….

“ no Jongin , I was telling the truth”

Jongin sat on his bed, in front of Kyungsoo.

“ so you’re virgin, but that girl?”

Kyungsoo told him everything.

“ why did you not tell it to me? I can understand that maybe the others would have laughed at first, but I’m your best friend”

“ you are right, I was just afraid”

“ of what? You thought I was going to judge you because your dick didn’t get hard for a girl? Because probably you like boys? Kyungsoo, as if me and the others were straight, as if I could ever judge you”

“ I’m sorry”

“ no, you don’t have to feel sorry, shit Kyungsoo, I can’t even imagine how frightened you must be and you lived all this alone!”

“ I’m going to die Jongin”

“ so the demon was right, one of us is virgin”

“ he will kill me”

“ Kyungsoo no, stop, listen to me hey!” he said moving next to him, taking his head between his hands.

“ I don’t care a shit about what the demon said, no one is going to die, do you understand me?”

“ how? Jongin we’re just stupid humans, he’s a demon. He said that the virgin would die before the end of hallowen day, that is tomorrow.

“ there must be a solution”

“ we both know there isn’t one”

“ he can’t kill no one if there is no virgin”

“ yes, but there is one, me”.

“ Kyungsoo who is that person?”

“ who?”

“ the one that stopped your…dick to get hard”

“ no one”

“ Kyungsoo stop with the secrets, I want to help you, but you have to talk to me or…”

“ or what?”

“ if you don’t tell me who this person is…..I can’t let my best friend die. You like guys so? I’m going to take your virginity, I’m going to save you”

Kyungsoo looked at him, then he started to laugh.

“ are you joking?”

“ no, Kyungsoo, I’m deadly serious”

“ you would have sex with me, your best friend, to save me?”

“ I would also have sex with Junmyeon to save you, I would do an orgy to save you”

“ okay, that would be funnier, but having sex with me?”

“ what’s wrong? I mean, you’re not that bad you know”

“ but I’m your best friend”

“ holy fuck Kyungsoo, why are you acting like this? I just want to save you, if I say that I want to have sex with you to save you I want to do it, okay? also I…..”

“ what?”

“ it’s the moment we’re telling everything to each other right? Well, if you are going to die I could never have sex with you”

“ so?”

“ so I would regret it , a lot”

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe at what he was saying.

“ are you saying that you really want it ? I mean, it’s not just for saving me?”

“ yes, that I what I’m saying. So you can choose to have sex with me or if you tell me who is that person, we can find him so you can save your life and have sex for the first time with the person you like”

“you Jongin , I guess that person is you”

Now it was Jongin’s turn to be surprised.

“ really?”

“Jongin, I wouldn’t lie to you at this rate”

“ great”

“ great? What is great? A demon will kill me because I’m virgin and I just confessed to my best friend that I like him’’

“ and your best friend also told you that he likes you too and I will save you from that demon”

Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to talk again because Jongin was kissing him.

It was the first time he kissed a boy. Jongin’s lips were soft and he liked his taste. He felt his tongue and he opened his mouth to let it in.

“ wow” exclaimed Jongin touching his lips with his fingers.

“ yes, wow!” said Kyungsoo, out of breath.

“ Kyungsoo, let me…is that okay?”

“ having sex to save my life?”

“ yes, but….it’s not just for that, I’d do it anyway”

“ yes, please” he whispered before kissing the other again.

While Jongin lips were devouring Kyungoo’s mouth his hand was playing with the other’s belt. Once he opened it he put his hand inside Kyungsoo’s pants.

“ shit”

“ what? Is that okay? can I?”

“ it feels amazing”

“ good, so I’ll go on” Jongin started to stroke Kyungsoo’s dick.

“ well, I don’t want to praise myself but….I got your dick hard”

Kyungsoo laughed: “ thank you”

“ thank me later babe, when I make you come”

And Jongin kept his words.

“ thank you demon!” whispered Kyungsoo

Jongin looked at him.

“ well if it wasn’t for him I would have never received the best hand job of my life”

“ was it?”

Kyungsoo answered with a kiss.

“Jongin have you ever done it with a boy?”

“ Just once”

“ how was it?”

“ it was just sex, it was good but…he wasn’t you”

“ he probably was better than me, trust me”

“ well we’ll see Kyungsoo, before saying that you have to show me how good you are”

“ so…I..I mean you..I stay..and you take..”

“ oh god Kyungsoo you can’t be that cute just before you fuck me! Anyway yes, I can do both, but I want to feel you inside me Kyungsoo, is that okay?”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.

Jongin got up from the bed and came back with lube and condoms.

“ I guess these will fit you, I hope”

“ Jongin? You’re still dressed, it’s not fair”

The younger laughed: “ from cute to sexy, I like you Kyungsoo” he said while taking off his clothes.

“ Kyungsoo close your mouth, it’s not the first time you see me naked!”

“ yes but, well, it’s the first time I see you naked like this, you’re so beautiful”

“ I really need you Soo, please”

Kyungsoo had never had sex with a boy, but he knew what he had to do. Under the surprised gaze of his friend he took the lube and spread it on his fingers: “ on your hands and knees baby”

“ shit Kyungsoo, you’re fucking hot when you talk like that”

“ does that turn you on?”

“ am I weird if I tell you yes?”

“ Jongin, weird was summoning a demon, not this so….I’m going in” he said before putting a finger in Jongin.

“ another please”

And he put a second finger.

“ I think that two are enough”

“ you’re not that small Kyungsoo, more self esteem. I need another one, now”

With three fingers in him Jongin began to move his hips.

“ okay I’m ready Kyungsoo, let’s fuck and say fuck you to that demon”

“ so romantic!” Kyungsoo laughed before kissing him.

He admired his body, touching his hips, his ass. Then after giving him a kiss on his back he put his dick in.

He could feel Jongin around him, it felt amazing.

“ are you okay?”

“ Kyungsoo, move, you have to come you know, so that demon won’t kill you”

“ sperm for a life”

“ don’t make me laugh while ah shit….while you fuck me, can you go faster?”

“ fuck you demon, I’m taking his virginity away!” screamed Jongin just few seconds before he and Kyungsoo came.

“ thank you Jongin”

“ for taking you virginity away?”

“ for saving me”

“ it was a pleasure, really”

They were both on Kyungsoo’s bed, hands in hands, facing each others.

“ Jongin, can you believe that if it wasn’t for those idiots who summoned a demon by mistake who threatened to kill me we would have never had sex?”

“ if that demon shows up again I will kiss him”

“ even if he appears again in Chanyeol’s body?”

They both laughed.

It was Halloween, they were all at the party of the university.

“ why are you two so clingy this evening?” asked Jongdae pointing at Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“ I’m just happy that no one is dead” said Jongin

“ me too, I mean no one is virgin here, so we’re safe”said Kyugsoo smiling.


End file.
